From Dawn to Dusk
by Wicked Eyes
Summary: After the great battle Merlin was left broken and alone. With nothing but the corpse of his best friend and king he had lost hope in destiny. That all changes when he hears a young girl call his name, followed by four simple words: I can save him.
1. A Girl Named Ivy

**Hello, so I've tried writing this story on** **multiple occasions but I kept stopping and rewriting and stopping and rewriting. But I finally have a couple chapters written and theater plot outlined in my head so I think this is the final time I will be publishing it!**

 **Well here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Chapter One: A Girl Named Ivy

It was hard for Merlin to see his friend through the tears in his eyes. He tried to wipe them from his face but more came. Arthur was dead and he failed. For the past decade of his life Merlin had done nothing but protect Arthur and ensure that he would one day rule over Albion, and now, Arthur's body was still and cold on a rickety boat.

"Merlin," a girl's voice called from behind him, "I can save him."

Merlin quickly wiped his tears from his face and turned to see this mystery girl. She looked about 18 with long dark hair and tanned skin. She came from wealth, but her dress was torn and dirt stained her face. What struck Merlin though were her eyes. They were a brilliant blue, and when Merlin looked closer they appeared to be glowing. Merlin wiped another tear from his face.

"A sword forged in Dragon's breath killed him, how do you plan on bringing him back?"

"I have a different type of Magic Merlin, upon my birth fate took three unwanted lives. In return she gave me a gift." She looked at the dead king beside him, "but we must hurry, before we lose his soul forever." The girl turned into the woods before quickly resurfacing with 2 horses. "You left yours alone," she brought them over to Merlin. "Please trust me, I need Albion just as much as you do."

Now standing closer to the girl he had noticed she had been crying as well. She reached out and grabbed his arm and Merlin noticed another tear swell in her eye.

Merlin stood still, fascinated by the girl. He recognized her and when she stared up at him he could have sworn he was looking in a mirror. The girl's eyes were filled with an emptiness that he had possessed his entire life. He felt the magic pulsating from her. She smiled briefly but Merlin could tell it was filled with bitter sweetness. The girl then wrapped her arms around Merlin's torso. Merlin welcomed the warmth. They stood like that for a while, the girl sobbing in his arms. The girl eventually pulled back and Merlin, although he knew he shouldn't, felt the need to resist and pull her back. They were approximately the same age yet she seemed childish when she stood next to him.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. "Follow me," she then climbed on a horse. Signaling for Merlin to do the same.

Merlin followed the girl for what felt like hours, trekking through the forest in silence.

"Where are we going?" Merlin finally asked, not realizing how hoarse his voice was until he spoke.

"A place called Feorh," she answered him quickly and quietly, her own voice hoarse. She then turned and gave him a small smile as if an apology for the lack of answers.

"You look so familiar," Merlin barely whispered this but she heard it.

"We've met once, a long time ago," she smiled, "and we will meet again Merlin."

"When?" But as a response the girl giggled.

"I'm not sure, time is a strange concept." Merlin opened his mouth to respond but instead closed it and remained silent. "I don't know when you know, but you figure it out at one point."

"Figure what out?"

"Even that I don't know, fate is a mysterious thing, young warlock." She changed her voice on the last two words, almost like she was mimicking another person. This made her laugh, which in turn made Merlin smile. He had only seen her as a mournful girl up until this point.

"It's right up here." He noticed her voice crack and the happiness that filled her face was no longer there. She stopped her horse and tied it to a tree before turning and walking behind a bush into a clearing. Merlin mumbled a spell under his breath to help lighten Arthur's weight before following the girl.

There was a small pond that was filled with nothing but darkness, the girl was standing in front of it, looking into the darkness below.

"Place him there," her voice was a lot quieter than it was moments before. Merlin did as he was told.

The girl did nothing but stare at Arthur's body as he lay still and pale in the water.

"Are you alright?" Merlin placed his arm on her shoulder and instantly felt a spark signaling her power. When she turned to him he noticed the tears in her eyes were no longer clear but were glowing a bright blue.

"I'm sorry," she was barely able to speak between sobs, "You don't know what I'm talking about now but you will one day." She gripped his hand hard, "I wasn't there in the time that I was needed most and I regret that every second of my life." She took a couple of breaths, attempting to calm herself down. "And I want you to know that I was alright, I had a great life. And you were always right about Tom."

"Who?" Merlin instantly pictured Gwen's father.

"It won't make sense now." She shook her head, laughing as she did this, "I hope one day it will make sense." She then turned to the body behind her, "He looks so young and peaceful."

Merlin remained silent, trying to understand anything the girl was saying. She turned back to Merlin and gave him a final hug.

"I guess you were right, that wasn't goodbye." Her words were muffled in his clothing but he heard her perfectly. But just because he heard her doesn't mean he understood.

She pulled back and turned to the dark water, the bottom of her dress disappearing in the dark abyss.

She kneeled beside Arthur and pulled a small vial from her neck, inside was a dark red liquid. She opened it and dabbed it on her fingers. Slowly and carefully she made designs on his forehead. Merlin watched intrigued. The water seemed to overcome them. Every place it touched disappeared into oblivion. The pond couldn't have been more than a foot deep, yet the darkness of the water made it seem to go on forever. Merlin let his fingers dip into the water and instantly magic purged throughout him. He shot his hand back and he heard a slight giggle from the girl. He looked up at her and tears were in her eyes again.

"Is everything okay?" The question seemed forced.

She sat in silence for a couple more moments, her hand resting on his cheek. "It's not now, but it will be." She smiled now, even as a tear fell from her eye. The fluorescent blue teardrop fell into the water beneath them, lighting the pond as it dripped. She began drawing symbols on his wrists as well.

"What's your name?"

"Ivy, My name is Ivy."

"Thank you, Ivy"

"Goodbye, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at her and she looked down and began to recite her spell. He was perplexed by her, she had spoken as if she knew them yet Merlin had no remembrance of her face. And although he was sure he had never seen her before she also had a sense of familiarity.

Merlin felt at peace in the clearing. He hadn't realized it until this point but the only noise heard was their voices and the lapping of the water. No wind could be heard bristling through the trees even though he felt it hit softly against his skin. He saw birds flying above them but even then he did not hear their chirps.

He turned his attention back to Ivy and Arthur. She spoke louder now, reciting her with force.

"Beodan minlif oaet motan eardian ac burhteon forebod. Ciepan minlif lician fero baet aeghwa ane gelice. "

Wind now swirled around them yet the cove remained silent. The water was spinning around them as well, the black water was slowly becoming the bright blue of Ivy's eyes. She repeated her spell again, each time with more force. Until finally the water consumed them.

Everything fell still. Merlin frantically dove into the spot they were just sitting. Ivy and Arthur were both missing and Merlin felt his throat get tight again.

Whenever Merlin would touch the water he felt a shock against his skin, as if the magic was telling him to let it be. After multiple failed attempts, Merlin sat beside the water watching as the water swirled.

It wasn't until the sun had dipped behind the horizon and the stars had begun to appear that Merlin first heard something.

"Merlin," it was Arthur's voice, although tired, it was still Arthur. Merlin shot up from where he was sitting to see his king standing in the now glowing pond. Arthur began to walk towards his servant and Merlin grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

"I thought you were dead," Merlin felt that the king was stiff at first before relaxing.

"So did I."

Merlin pulled back and looked at the bright blue water behind them.

Arthur followed his gaze before looking around the clearing.

Merlin was so distracted by his king before him that he had forgotten about the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked, following Merlin's gaze.

"Where did she go?"

"What girl?" Merlin thought he heard a quiver in Arthur's voice but he ignored it.

"Ivy," Merlin paused looking around, "The girl who saved your life."

Arthur remained silent, looking at the floor instead of at Merlin.

"What happened to her?" Merlin reached out to touch Arthur's arm and the king instantly drew back.

"I don't know, Merlin." At this Arthur looked up, a false smile on his face, "but I think Camelot has waited long enough."

Merlin nodded, smiling himself, "It's time for the King to return home."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please follow/favorite/review it always inspires me to write more!**


	2. Homecoming

**Hey guys!**

 **So for future reference I will not be posting this soon but I thought more people would trust it if there was more chapters and I already wrote it so here we go!**

 **Thanks to those that commented honestly love y'all!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Homecoming

The ride home was unusual how usual it felt. As if nothing had happened in the past couple of days. When Arthur first got out of the clearing he asked if Merlin knew if Gwen was alive. After finding that answer Merlin told him of some of the other deaths he had known about, before getting off the topic. For almost the entire ride nobody mentioned sorcery or the great battle they had faced. They rode straight for Camelot, with almost no breaks in between.

The battle wasn't mentioned until the peaks of the castle could be seen in the distance.

"Merlin, tell me," Merlin perked up at his name, unsure of the question, "How many bodies will I see before me?"

Merlin looked to the ground before meeting eyes with Arthur, "I am not sure," his voice was quiet, "Too many to count."

With that Arthur nodded silently to his manservant before picking up speed.

Words could not describe the death that plagued Camelot. Bodies were wrapped in linen and left in the streets as there was no place else for them. Arthur and Merlin slowly trotted through the gates, citizens staring in awe stopped what they were doing. Arthur could do nothing but stare at the tragedy in front of him.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice broke his trance. Merlin nodded ahead to the castle steps where Gwen was tripping over herself as she ran down the stairs. Arthur instantly jumped off of his horse and ran to his wife.

"I thought you were gone," Gwen was sobbing into his shoulder. Arthur held her tight, and together the King and Queen embraced each other outside the palace. After a couple of moments they seperated and Gwen looked at Merlin, mouthing the words 'thank you.' He smiled as a reply.

"We have a lot to talk about," Gwen then locked her hand in her husbands and together they marched into the castle.

Arthur had pulled his council together, discussing the future for Camelot and how they planned to repair the city. It was a long exhausting meeting, and it saddened Arthur how little faces he saw before him.

"And what has become of Morgana?" This was Lord Alden, an older man that had served under Uther.

"She is dead," Arthur decided to not go into further details surrounding the event. By his lack of answer the counsel understood and swiftly moved onto the next topic.

When the council finally dismissed Arthur remained at the table, Gwen resting her hand on his forearm.

Lord Alden remained in the room as well. It wasn't until the last member left that he spoke.

"My majesty, I believe there was one topic we did not touch upon today."

Arthur looked up into the old man's eyes. He has wrinkles that shaped his face, and although Arthur had known him his entire life he could not remember the man looking any younger than his current age.

"I believe we missed a lot today Lord Alden," Arthur responded with a tired smile.

"Yes indeed," the man stopped for a moment letting silence rest in the air, "I have been apart of this council before you were born, I knew your parents well. I grew up in this kingdom before your father was in control and I joined him to claim the throne."

"I know this, Alden and I am forever grateful," the man raised his hand asking politely for the kings silence.

"Although I have remained by your father's side and your side without question, I have also grown up in a world before the great purge of magic." Arthur tensed slightly, Gwen feeling it in his arm. "Your honor, I am far too old and fragile to have fought beside you at the battle, but I travelled with you to help with the injuries and I remember seeing a warlock that had fought for Camelot." Gwen looked at Arthur's face judging his every movement. He no longer stared at the old man, but now at the crest in the center of the table. "I understand this is a fragile time to discuss the future of magic in this kingdom, but sire I do think it is the right time." Alden then stood and bowed before leaving the large room.

Gwen gripped his arm and Arthur fell out of his trance.

"He's right you know," she smiled at him, pulling his chin lightley so that their eyes would meet. "I heard of this great sorcerer, a man who would do anything to protect his king… even risk his life." Gwen then stood, "Sounds like a clumsy servant we both know."

At this Arthur shot out of his seat, "You know?"

Gwen laughed, turning back to her husband, "I figured it out after he left with you after the battle."

"I-" Arthur stared at his wife, "I don't know what to do."

Gwen took a step towards him, placing her hand on his chest.

"You were stabbed by a sword forged in dragon's breath, a piece broke off and travelled to your heart," She mirrored the motion with her hands, "You were as good as dead," she pressed harder on his chest, "and only days later are you completely healed." Arthur hadn't thought about that until now. He felt no pain on any part of his body. He had understood magic had a role in his healing but he was astonished that he had not one ache in his body. "And you can thank that for Merlin and Magic." Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He bent down and kissed her softly.

She smiled and pulled away, "We both have a lot of work to do, yours starting with finding Merlin." With that Gwen spun and exited the throne room.

—

Merlin sat alone in Gaius' room. After they returned Merlin decided to let Arthur have his moment back.

Gaius had left to care for the wounded which left Merlin alone in his room. He knew he needed rest but every time he closed his eyes sleep would not come.

And so Merlin was forced to sit in this position for what felt like hours. It wasn't until a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice that Merlin got up.

"Merlin," Arthur had already found his way into the center of the main room when Merlin walked in.

The king, although healthy, looked just as tired as Merlin.

"Is Gaius in?"

Merlin shook his head, "He left to care for the wounded."

Arthur nodded, leaving a stale silence between them.

Arthur found a stool to sit on, looking anywhere in the room but Merlin.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." Merlin had a pleading tone to his voice and he instantly had flashbacks o the conversation they had together in the woods when he was first injured.

"I should be the one apologizing," Arthur stared at a spot in the floor between them.

The silence returned.

"You told me you were a warlock, that you were born with magic." Arthur then looked up at Merlin, "What does that mean?"

Merlin smiled, "I didn't choose this life Arthur, just as you were born to be king I was born to be magic." He tentatively pulled out his hand, whispering a small spell under his breath. An image of a small horse took shape, leaving his hand and flying around the room. Arthur watched with a mixture of wonder and tentativeness.

"I wish I could have told you," Merlin watched as the horse vanished in the air, "I would never have hurt you or Camelot, you know this."

Arthur looked back at his servant. The man looked weak from the battle and the travel that had followed it. Heavy bags were under his eyes and his skin looked pale.

"You lied to me for a decade, Merlin," Arthur felt a tremble in his throat, "And for that I can never forgive you." At this he saw the hurt in his friends face. "You had to live and witness the purge and yet you stayed by my side the entire time, and for that I am forever in your debt." Merlin looked back at his king with a face of hope. "And Camelot cannot survive without you, Merlin."

 _I can not survive without you._

"But for us to move forward I need to know the truth, everything Merlin."

This led to Merlin feeling slightly more comfortable in the conversation, a light smile fell on his lips.

"Then we start when I first came to Camelot…"

For hours the two men sat in the dusty room, Merlin reciting each adventure one after another. The constant fear of living under Uther, their destiny together, stories of goblins and witches and beasts, his connection with Morgana... and the night he poisoned her. He retailed the countless times he saved camelot, and the countless mistakes he made along the way. He spoke about meeting Lancelot and the secret they held together, and his first love Freya. The day he met and had to say goodbye to his father, and the gift he learned he had. And he finished with the great battle. How he so wished to be beside Arthur as he rode into battle but how he was left weak with no powers. He spoke about travelling far to save you, and ultimately being too late. And he told the story of the strange girl Ivy who saved Arthur's life when Merlin's powers failed him.

Throughout the journey Arthur had piled questions in his head, but when Merlin finished nothing but silence fell between them.

It was after many moments that Arthur spoke, "I never realized."

Merlin didn't react, instead he stared at his friend, hoping for something.

"Merlin, for years you have slaved for this kingdom with little praise," at this he stood up placing a hand on his servants shoulder, "I hope you understand that I am not my father. And since his death I believe the kingdom has changed their views as well. It will not be easy but I wish to bring magic back into Camelot."

At this Merlin shot up.

"Sire-"

"When have you ever called me that?"

"Arthur, I don't know what to say."

"You don't know this, but for our entire journey back to Camelot I have thought through the future of sorcery in Camelot." He pulled away from Merlin, pacing around the room, "And although it might sound easy to you there it wasn't in my mind. There were some who are similar to Morgana, who have allowed magic to poison their hearts. The public will not forget that. I do not know if it was my father who turned her away, and created the monster she had become, but her reign of terror is now over. There are others as well," he turned back to Merlin now, "who have used magic to lighten the kingdom." He smiled at his friend, "and I cannot ask you to hide from me or from anyone ever again."

Merlin couldn't help the smile that had formed on his face, or the warmth that radiated his body.

"I know you are an idiot, Merlin, but I am sure you know that kings of Camelot used to have magical advisors beside them at all times."

"I'm not a complete fool, Arthur."

"I don't know any man who I would rather have fill that position."

"I would be honored."

The silence that filled the space between them was no longer empty, but instead filled with happiness and warmth.

"The council is meeting again tomorrow and I expect you to be there. Don't sleep in like you always do, this is actually important."

Merlin laughed for the first time in a while.

Arthur then turned to leave, his hand on the door when he stopped.

"Merlin, this girl that saved my life, you have no idea who or what she is?"

"She came out of nowhere, the magic she performed was foreign to me."

"You said she looked familiar."

"Yes, but I don't know from where."

Arthur nodded before walking out the door, leaving Merlin smiling to himself.

* * *

 **There we go chapter 2!**

 **Also you guys will probably figure out who Ivy is before Merlin. I know how I want him to figure out but I still don't know when (it won't before a while though)**

 **I would love to hear your theories even though I won't respond cause I'm really bad at avoiding telling spoilers.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please review/follow/favorite!**


End file.
